


What the Water Gave Me

by Canablah



Series: Electric Glow [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Fruit, Hands are a thing, Kind of like Asgardian Woodstock, Swearing, Trippy colors, Tumblr Prompt, Warning: Brief mentions of rape, Witty Banter, dont judge, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canablah/pseuds/Canablah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: oranges, broken wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Water Gave Me

"Holy shit." Darcy’s voice was a whisper floating above the firmament of colors before her. She stuck her toe out to touch the pool of light tentatively. Instantly, a thousand colorful swirls surrounded her skin; like squirming rainbow fish in the pool of warm liquid. She sucked in a breath and yanked her foot back.

"Here," Loki’s voice startled her. She watched him drop down on the grassy bank beside her while simultaneously admiring the toned muscle bunched beneath the pallid skin of his abdomen.

He placed a small orange into her palm.

"What the hell is this for?" She gripped the fruit in her fingers experimentally. It was firm and vivid, almost casting an orange glow onto her palm. "It  _is_  an orange, right?”

Loki scoffed at her as if she were a child. “What else could it conceivably be, Darcy?”

"A weird rape fruit. Ha.  _Rape fruit._ Like grape fruit. Get it?” Her grinned was juvenile. 

"I’ve no need to rape you." He raised his head just a bit, nipping the air at her playfully. 

She giggled. “Alright, what are you up to this time?”

"Must I always be up to something?" He leaned back onto the soft ground, palms flat and splayed out behind him.

Darcy thought they looked like two teenagers skipping school to hang out at the local pond instead. The only thing that was missing was cheap beer. Instead, she had an orange. Oh joy.

"Alright, what are you not up to?"

"Hand?" he brought one of his own up in the air, waiting for her.

She eyed his open palm apprehensively. “You think I’m just gonna  _hand_  it to you?”

Darcy proceeded to crack up at her own stupid pun.

Loki rolled his eyes- a parent dealing with a child- and grabbed her knee with one hand, turning her so that she was facing him. 

He dragged both legs up over his own until she was firmly planted on his lap and then wrapped an impenetrable arm around her waist. “Hand?” he said again, more insistently.

She sighed and handed her wrapped arm over to him, placing the bandaged appendage in his waiting grip.

Slowly, Loki removed the tight bandage from her wrist, beginning with her taped pinky and middle finger, and slowly working his way down.

Darcy winced when the pressure was relieved from her swollen bones, all the pain flooding back into her fractured wrist immediately. 

"Hurt?" his voice was aloe for her nerves.

She nodded, a perfect pout shaping her lips.

Loki chuckled at the little face she made. “Then I will make you better.”

She let her head rest on his shoulder, the dark, soft tendrils of her hair falling down his back, stark in contrast to creamy white skin, slightly stained with scars from battle.

Once he was done unwrapping her wrist, he cradled it, throbbing and aching, for a moment, eyeing the bruised and broken skin. “My little warrior,” he cooed, running his other thumb over her bottom lip.

She snorted. “Whatever you say, LokeLoke.”

The side of his mouth tipped into a grin. “Hold this close to your chest.” He handed her her own hand and took the orange from the other so that she could cradle the fractured wrist over her bare breasts.

"I still don’t see why I have to be naked for this-"

He hushed her with a tiny look. Deft fingers set about peeling the skin from the orange in the same fashion they had peeled the thick bandage from her arm. 

Darcy watched Loki rip a piece of the pulpy fruit from its body, the juices running down his fingers. 

He tipped it up to her mouth, prodding her dry lips gently, smearing the liquid onto them. “Open.”

She did, lips sucking the piece of fruit into her mouth. The heavy scent of an orange spilled around them, coating the atmosphere. Loki’s sandalwood smell mixed with it made an enticing combination, Darcy had to admit. 

He placed another piece inside her mouth after she had swallowed the first, grinning at the metamorphism of an aroused Darcy. He felt her soft parts shift against his trousers and vaguely wondered if it was him feeding her or his finger tracing her plump lips making the folds of her cunt slippery and moist.

When the fruit was gone, he kissed her. It was deep and slow and tangy with orange remnants. Darcy moaned pitifully under his mouth, pressing herself into his taught thigh for friction.

Loki laughed into the kiss. “We have not yet healed you, Darcy,” he reminded, pulling from her mouth and letting his tongue dart out to lick at her upper lip.

"Mmm," she whined, "I know another way you can heal me."

"Do you?" he mused.

"I broke my masturbatory hand, Loki," she said, attempting an eye lash bat that looked more like the beginning stages of a seizure. But, oh, she was adorable. And so very naked.

"Masturbatory?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, you know. You’re all into big words."

"Will you come into the waters of lækna with me, pet?” Loki asked, ghosting his lips over her own for just a moment. 

"You are deliberately ignoring my request for an orgasm," she replied, lips only twitching a little.

"Perhaps you did not ask nicely."

"I did, though," she protested.

He tutted at her. “Will you bathe with me or not, little Darcy?”

She huffed. “I guess.”

"Come." Loki stood easily, Darcy cradled in both arms, still pressed against his bare chest. He walked to the rainbow pool, the colors sparking and running to the edges of the grass, lapping up hungrily toward his feet.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at the unnatural expanse of water. “Why does it do that?” she asked him.

"It is attracted to your fracture," he explained. "The liquid’s purpose is to heal, and so it seeks anything that needs to be repaired. It senses you."

"From over here? Wow, that would be an admirable trait in alcohol."

He stepped into the water, and it rushed over his leg, swirling around the pale skin like a thousand lightning bolts of color. Darcy drew in a heavy breath.

Loki waded in, watching Darcy’s face all the while, not yet letting her body touch the water immediately. When the liquid lapped above his knees, he stopped. “You will feel,” he admitted, “strange.”

"Like, high strange?" she asked, a bit of fear flitting through her eyes.

"Perhaps," he nodded.

She took a heavy breath of air. “Does it tickle?”

He snickered. “Only a little.”

"Alright, let’s heal this baby."

Loki lowered the mortal into the water gently, admiring her ironic bravery and strong resolute.

Darcy just stood for a moment and watched. She watched as the colors settled deceitfully for a moment. She watched as each and everyone raced toward her like a chemical reaction, surrounding her skin just as it had Loki’s; only moreso. The edges of the pool turned dull in comparison to the bright, fluttering things around her legs.

Very suddenly, both limbs turned to jello under her, causing Darcy to crumble into the water. Loki caught her in both arms and lowered them both in gently instead, sitting at the muddy bottom with her cradled against him.

Darcy mewled, burying her head into his chest, her injured arm held white-knuckled against her breasts. “Loki,” she gasped, “it feels weird.”

"You will get used to it," he whispered, wading a bit farther in with her. "Give your wrist," he encouraged.

She shook her head. “It will hurt.”

"Come now, Darcy. Don’t act as is you’ve no tolerance for pain." Afterward, he quickly rephrased the sentence. "It will not hurt. I promise. It will sting for only a moment. And then it will tickle." His smile was cheeky.

"Ha. Ha," she grumbled, lowering her hands into the water slowly.

The stinging was abrupt, but Loki told the truth about it lasting only a moment. Right then, her body felt like it was being shocked by tiny jellyfish, but it was more a restless-leg feeling than a pain.

She felt like she had to writhe and squirm and thrash, every nerve inside her stimulated all at once, and she did not necessarily like it. 

Once the stinging cut out, she felt warmth over take her wrist, wrapping around it like the cast had.

"This is fucking weird," she concluded after a moment, bringing her head up to watch the pulsing colors swirl around them.

"Most think so," he agreed.

"How did you find it?"

A particular electric feeling ran up her leg and her entire body twitched violently.

He tightened his grip on her, smiling at the little motion. “That is normal.”

"Right," she nodded. 

"I was young when I discovered the healing waters," he explained. "One of the more adventurous palace guards spoke of a place where wounds were healed in an instant. And so, naturally, I had to seek out this wonderful occurrence."

"You’re like the adventurer of Asgard," she joked. "Next time on the travels of Loki Odinson: Loki Put That Horse Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me-" The words turned to a moan when a sudden assault of sensation landed on her clitoris.

Darcy bucked up into Loki’s palm, encouraging his finger. The sensation combined with the feel of the water on her skin was strange and new; and it turned her on.

Loki smiled, kneading her little pearl between his thumb and index finger. “Oh, but your adventures are far more interesting. Tell me, what have we learned from the past weeks journey, Darcy?”

"Never go around another microwave again," she tried, whimpering when a long middle finger pushed through her entrance and curled against the rough patch of skin toward her belly button at the same time.

"Close enough."


End file.
